


Just for you

by Julia_Kills



Category: 2PM (Band), Super Junior, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M, Past Abuse, Sex Toys, Smut, Tags May Change, past V/Siwon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 19:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Kills/pseuds/Julia_Kills
Summary: Siwon wakes up from a dream he hadn't had in a long time and even though he tries, he just can't get his voice out of his head.





	Just for you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody. First off all I wanna apologies to those who have waited for an update on my other story "My Blood, Sweat & Tears". I really hope that I can continue that fanfic soon, because I like it a lot.  
> But because I nearly always write a new fanfic, when BTS drops a new song, I got this idea when I listened to Singularity. I really wanted to write a fanfic abot TaecWon, which is like one of my favorite cross ships, but sadly nobody seems to write about them. Also it should be clear by now that I love shipping Siwon with all the BTS members, because they allow me to come up with pretty good Dom/Sub Dynamics. So this is a bottom/sub Siwon ff again, bcs why not.  
> I really hope you'll enjoy it. I don't own anything excepts my ideas. This work was also beta-ed by my lovely wifey Dimi. Her account is LuciferRising, please check her out. She writes amazing fanfics.

It was pretty early in the morning when Siwon woke up. He felt strong arms wrapped around his middle which made him smile softly. He tried to turn around without waking up his boyfriend, and looked at him before pressing a soft kiss on the younger man's forehead. He and Taecyeon had been a couple for over a year now, and they moved together after Taecyeon got a new job near where Siwon lived.

Siwon loved Taecyeon with all his heart, and it seemed like they were made for each other. They had met in college, and had become friends not too long after. Both were tall, around the same age, and had similar interests and hobbies. They worked out together almost every single day and came home almost at the same time every day. Their families hadn't been too keen on their relationship, but kind of coped with it after they had moved together. It wasn't like they had much of a choice either. Because they had been friends for such a long time they never struggled to hold long conversations and find new things to do. And the sex was always perfect.

Taecyeon also knew about Siwon's past relationships and was careful with him. He never lied to him and never did anything that could make his partner uncomfortable. He was so considerate that it sometimes made Siwon's chest ache. He was so sweet, and Siwon felt like he didn't deserve this kind of love. He always seemed so strong and confident, but everyone who knew him well enough knew that Siwon was sensitive and too kind for his own good.

"What time is it?" Taecyeon asked, his deep voice sleepy as he slowly opened his eyes. The sun was already rising outside, the curtains already letting in some light.

Siwon turned his head around to grab his phone and flinched a bit as the way to bright screen hurt his eyes. He squinted and sighed. "It's 5:42 am." He said in a low voice and placed his phone on the bedside table again. "I need to get up in 20 minutes anyways." He sighed again and softly stroke his boyfriend's cheek. "I have a meeting at noon, and I want to get there on time."

Taecyeon only tightened his arms around the older man and started pouting. "Can we just cuddle for a bit, please?" He asked cutely, earning himself a soft chuckle.

"I would prefer that too, but we both know I'll fall asleep again. I'll take a shower and then make us breakfast, okay?" Siwon suggested and wriggled himself free from the tight embrace. "We can cuddle after work. Donghae wanted to lend me that movie you wanted to watch. We can watch it, and maybe I'll get some popcorn on my way home?" He added and smiled softly when he heard a soft snore come from the bed.

Siwon grabbed something from his drawer, and let out a rather shaky breath before entering the bathroom that was next to their bedroom. He closed the door, took off his underwear, and started the water before looking at the purple object in his hands. It was a small dildo Taecyeon sometimes used on him prepare him because even after all that time Taecyeon was just a bit too thick for Siwon.

He had had a dream about  _him_ again. Taecyeon also knew who that person was but they never mentioned his name because it did something unspeakable to Siwon.

Siwon licked his lips before finally entering the shower, sighing as the warm water touched his skin. He could've just asked Taecyeon to help him out but he didn't want to answer any questions. He hadn't had a dream like this since he fell in love with his current boyfriend. Why now? A little bit of fear creeped into his mind.  _What if he was falling out of love?_  He suddenly shook his head to get these thoughts out of his mind, and looked at the toy again. He wouldn't be able to clear his mind if he didn't take care of this. It had been a miracle that Taecyeon hasn't noticed his erection. He probably had been too tired. 

Siwon leaned over and felt the cold tiles touch his forehead before starting to touch himself while working his mouth on the dildo. He let out a small moan as he started stretching himself. Without having any control over it, he felt like he had hands all over his body and a low voice whispered familiar words.

_"Look at you. You're so horny, and I'm not even touching you. Just thinking of me turns you into the whore you truly are, my little princess."_

Siwon moaned around the toy once more and felt his legs getting weak. His wet hair was glued on his forehead. A while ago he had started to grow them out again and they nearly covered his closed eyes. He had cut them short after finally leaving  _him_.  _He_ had loved his long hair, had always played with them before pulling on them so hard it had made it scalp hurt for a while.  _He_ had hurt him so much, and yet Siwon had loved it so much that he trusted a man he should have never met.

"I'm sorry." He said, the steady flow of water washing away the warm tears on his cheeks. "I can't help it... I want it..."

He finally took the purple toy and pushed it inside. He probably should have taken his time since the slight pain was a sign that he still was a bit too tight but he couldn't help but too moan again. Almost immediately he started to fuck himself and tried to find his special spot.

_"You look so pretty. God, I wish I could be inside you again, make you bleed, plead, and submit to me. I want to hear your beautiful voice when you realize that you have nowhere to go and just loose yourself. I wanted to show everyone your true self."_

Siwon bit his bottom lip hard and swore that it started to bleed as he tasted the familiar copper flavor fill his mouth. He tried to push the toy deeper, wished he'd grabbed something bigger. As the voice in his memories grew louder, he swore he wouldn't be able to go to work after this. He felt like he was punishing himself, but he couldn't stop. He whined out in frustration as he kept on missing his prostate. He needed something more, something bigger, something  _real_.

The thought of his boyfriend made him blush in shame. Here he was thinking about another man while his loved one was sleeping in their shared bed in the other room. He felt dirty, and he tried to cover his ears as he heard the voice echo in his head again.

_"You will always be mine, Choi Siwon; you can't escape me. My voice is imprinted in your head, my pretty princess."_

Siwon tried to stand straight again, the dildo still inside him. "Shut up... you're just a bad dream..." He growled out lowly, and suddenly, it was quiet again. Siwon let out a loud sigh before gently removed the toy, and washing himself. He was still horny as he dried himself off and decided to do the best thing at this moment.

Taecyeon still laid in the bed with his eyes closed as Siwon entered the bedroom again, his hair still a bit wet. The older man smiled to himself as he reached their bed, climbing onto it. Taecyeon only started to move when Siwon removed the blanket and sat down on his boyfriend's crotch.

"Taecyeonie, please wake up. I need you so badly. Please..." Siwon whined out as he pressed himself against the taller man, bitting his lip as their eyes met.

"I thought you wanted to make breakfast." Taecyeon smirked a little bit, his eyes grazing his beautiful lover. "Are you my breakfast? You know, I wouldn't mind that at all."

"Don't tease me..." He replied with a pout, smiling as Taecyeon pulled him down for a kiss. He moaned as he felt Taecyeon's hand on his ass, spreading it slightly. "I'm already prepared." He moaned into his lover's mouth as he felt a finger enter him slowly.

"You couldn't wait?" Taecyeon smirked, turning Siwon around so he laid on his back. "You look so beautiful, you know that?" He whispered, and almost grinned as the older man blushed. "I sometimes can't believe how lucky I am that you're mine." He added, and pressed another kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

"Please, Taecyeon. I want you inside me so badly." Siwon almost started complaining as the other man went to grab the lube and took of his underwear.

"Hey, baby. I got you, okay? Just looking at you makes me so damn hard." Taecyeon said, his eyes darkening as he watched Siwon spread his beautiful legs. He let out a strangled groan, collecting his thoughts before moving between said legs. He pressed a few kisses down on the inside of Siwon thighs, grinning against the soft skin as he heard needy noises coming from the man under him. He took the lube and spread some on his fingers before pushing two fingers into the already stretched hole. He moaned almost as loud as his lover as he added another finger, just to make sure Siwon was ready for him. "I got you, baby." He whispered again, and pressed another kiss on his lover's cock. He then placed himself between the spread legs and spread more lube on his own erection. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Siwon breathed out, biting his lip as he felt his boyfriend entering him.  _Finally_ _,_ he thought. He arched his back slightly, feeling so full he could cry out. Taecyeon went in slow and careful, and it was driving Siwon crazy. "Taecyeon." He whined a bit louder than planned.

"I don't want to hurt you. You have a meeting today." Taecyeon reminded him before letting out a loud groan as Siwon pushed himself against his dick. "Fuck." He cursed and couldn't help but push in deeper inside his lover. It was still tight inside him and Taecyeon tried not to feel sorry because he might hurt his loved one. But on the other hand, both men were grown up and trusted one another. He noticed that Siwon didn't know where to put his hands so Taecyeon took them into his, intertwining their fingers. "You feel so good, baby. Are you ready?" He asked, looking deep into his partner's eyes.

"Yes, please. Need you." Siwon answered in an unsteady voice, and threw his head back as Taecyeon started to move. It felt so good and Siwon felt safe. It was as if he finally woke up from a nightmare as he no longer thought about what happened in the bathroom. He only felt pleasure and love as his boyfriend finally hit his spot and made him moan even louder.

"You bit your lip again." Taecyeon breathed out and pressed a gentle kiss on the small wound as if he tried to kiss it better. It made Siwon smile and wrapped his legs around Taecyeon.

"It feels so good... So full... I love you." Siwon cried out without realizing that he'd started crying out of pleasure even though Taecyeon was still quite gentle with him.

"Shh, baby, it's alright." Taecyeon kissed his cheek and gently squeezed his hands. "I love you too. You feel so fucking good, like I could melt." Both men were breathing harder, and started moaning louder when Taecyeon started to move faster. He knew they would be late for work but it didn't matter in that moment. He knew something was wrong but he knew it would be best if Siwon was the one who starting the conversation about it. He also knew that both of them needed this right now, and he didn't want to kill the mood. He let go of Siwon's hands and started kissing his neck, slightly sucking on the soft skin that was just perfect for leaving marks. He reached between their bodies with one hand and started massaging his lover's erection which earned him an even loader moan.

"I'm so close, Taecyeon... I want you to come inside me... Please." Siwon cried out and both men came as Taecyeon bit into shoulder. While Siwon came all over Taecyeon's hand and his stomach, Taecyeon released deep inside his older lover and felt like he couldn't stop coming. Siwon was just clenching on his dick so fucking much. It made him go crazy.

Only after both men calmed their breathing down a little bit, Taecyeon pulled out slowly and pressed a soft kiss on the bite mark he'd put on Siwon's shoulder before lying down next to him. He opened his mouth as if to say something as suddenly Siwon's phone made a well-known sound. Taecyeon looked at the phone as Siwon had already cuddled up next to him with his eyes closed. Taecyeon let out a small chuckle as he put the phone away again. "You're fucking lucky. The meeting's tomorrow." He said, and pressed a kiss on Siwon's forehead.

Siwon smiled as his boyfriend kissed him on the lips again and heard his stomach grumble. "Means we can still have real breakfast together." He mumbled and opened his eyes again. "I'm hungry too. Can you make me French toast?"

"I thought you wanted to make breakfast." Taecyeon started to laugh and stroked some of Siwon's hair out of his face. "But I'll do anything for my prince. It might stop me from eating you. That was a nice way to wake me up." Siwon giggled and pressed a kiss on Taecyeon's chest. Another one on his shoulder... "Alright, I'll get up. You should shower again. I'll just shower after we eat." Taecyeon said before hugging Siwon one more time and getting out of bed.

Siwon laid still on the bed and sighed. He was happy and he slowly got up when he started to feel sticky. Suddenly, a name popped up in his mind that made him lose his smile again.

_Kim Taehyung._

_"You'll never forget me, my sweet princess."_

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this was the first chapter. I hope you liked it. If there are any questions, I hope I can answer them in the next chapter, which I'll probably write soon. Fake Love really inspired me. For now I just think I'll do 2 chapters in total, but maybe I'll add more to it if I can think of more.  
> Have a good day/night. Bye~


End file.
